Combination utensils used for eating are well known in the art. The term "spork", which refers to the combination of spoon and fork elements being used in the one utensil, is well known even to the very young. Additional devices are also known which incorporate elements of knife and fork, but not spoon (U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,541); or combination of knife, spoon, and fork (D 190,198, D 147,119). These "combination utensils" as they will be described herein, are generally made of disposable material, such as plastic, and are used in cafeterias, prisons, hospitals, and at restaurant type establishments where a great number of meals are served. In a great number of these establishments, the food served is predominantly, or exclusively of the "take-out" variety, and recovery and reuse of the utensils used to consume the food served is not feasible or possible.
The number of such utensils used no doubt has contributed to the number of patents in the field. Thus in U.S. Pat. No. 147,119, which is of course a very early example of the art, one finds the basic combination of a handle, a spoon bowl and a combination of knife edge and fork tines in one apparatus. This is the basic design of all future devices.
As is well recognized, one does not use a spoon, fork, and knife in the same manner. When food is consumed with a fork or spoon, no pressure, or very little pressure need be applied to use the apparatus. When a knife or knife and fork are used, however, it will be appreciated that pressure must be applied to the knife, for cutting, or to the fork holding the foodstuff to be cut. This difference in the way in which the utensils are used means that different considerations and criteria are features of the design and construction of different combination utensils. For example, in a device of the type depicted in D 190,198, where the combination is of a spoon bowl and fork tines, the device is clearly intended to be used for liquids, soft foods, and material which is already in small pieces. Such a device may be constructed of cheap materials as very little pressure need be applied thereto.
When a cutting edge is used in the implement portion of such devices, however, the parameters change, because now the fact that the user must apply pressure comes into consideration. To that end, U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,541 teaches a tab means in the combination knife and fork displayed therein, upon which a user's finger can rest. This tab means permit the user to apply pressure at a point which allows the knife edge to be used, or to hold the fork tines in a piece of food while another cutting edge is used.
The device shown in the '541 patent, however, is not usuable as a spoon means. The tab is positioned on a side of the implement means and such a construction would result in the liquid substance contained, e.g., in a spoon bowl, to pour out.
The art therefore does not teach or suggest a combination utensil which is adapted for each of use, comfort of the user, and must important, permits the combination of availability of a number of cheap materials in its construction together with a spoon bowl means and at least a fork means. It is to a device of this type to which the invention is directed.